Super Fazbear Maker
Super Fazbear Maker is a tool used to create Five Nights at Freddy's fan games. It was made by FazbearFreak. Description Create your own nightmares! With this easy to use tool, you can create your very own Five Nights at Freddy's game! Create cameras, add in your favorite characters, and make your night shift the way YOU want it! That's not all! With DLC, you can bring Candy the Cat, Flumpty Bumpty, Popgoes the Weasel, and all their friends into the world of Freddy's! Tools Map Creator With the Map Creator, the player can create up to 24 different cameras to use. They can also select where the Office goes. When a new camera or office is created, their respective editing tool appears. Camera Creator The Camera Creator is used to design the layout of the room. The player can either use rooms from the Five Nights at Freddy's series, or import their own rooms. Rooms can also be edited with props. Built-In Rooms * Show Stage (FNaF 1) * Dining Room (FNaF 1) * Backstage (FNaF 1) * Pirate Cove (FNaF 1) * West Hall (FNaF 1) * East Hall (FNaF 1) * Show Stage (FNaF 2) * Kid's Cove (FNaF 2) * Main Hall (FNaF 2) * Prize Corner (FNaF 2) * Game Area (FNaF 2) * Party Room (FNaF 2) * CAM 01 (FNaF 3) * CAM 02 (FNaF 3) * CAM 10 (FNaF 3) Office Creator The Office Creator allows players to design the Office. They can use presets from the first three FNaF games, mix up assets from the games, or import their own office. This is also where they can pick the tools that the security guard can use. Available Tools * Cameras (required) * Doors * Door Lights * Freddy Fazbear Mask * Air Vent Lights * Matienence Panel * Power Bar * Flashlight Another feature allows the player to make their own mechanic. This requires the usage of a simplified version of the Scratch programming language. Animatronic Creator This tool allows the player to add animatronics to their game. They can also customize the animatronics' behaviors and jumpscares. The player can either use characters from the FNaF games, or import their own characters. Some DLC also adds characters from FNaF fan games. Character Types Normal Type This will set the character to move in a set pattern. The player can also use basic logic to randomize movement, as well as make them depend on certain factors. If the animatronic gets into the Office, they will jumpscare the player, ending the game. BB Type This type is very similar to the Normal Type. However, upon entering the Office, the character will disable one of the tools, which can be selected. Golden Freddy Type Characters of this type will randomly appear in the Office. The player can modify the character to react to certain tools. If the character kills the player, they will either cause a Game Over or reset the game, depending on what the player chooses. Puppet Type Characters of this type will behave similarly to the Puppet in FNaF 2. They will have a "Music Box" in their starting location. The name can be changed if desired. If the Music Box runs out, the character will attack. Night Creator With this tool, the player can create up to ten nights for their game. To do this, they can select the AI of their animatronics. Also, the player can add phone calls, but these must be imported. The player can also select to have Good and Bad Endings in their game. Minigame Creator With this tool, the player can create up to five minigames for their game using sprites from the FNaF series or making their own. They can also choose if the minigames are between nights or Death Minigames. This is the most advanced tool, as it requires basic coding skills to be used. The player will use a simplified version of the Scratch programming language. Game Saver With this tool, the player can save their game to their computer. There are no limits to how many games the player can save. The player can save their game in two formats: Dependent and Standalone. Dependent games require Super Fazbear Maker to be run, but take up less space. Standalone games don't need Super Fazbear Maker, but they take up a bit more space. Also, Standalone games will have a "Made with Super Fazbear Maker" splash screen. DLC FNaF 4 Mode This DLC allows the player to create gameplay similar to FNaF 4's. The player can create replacements for Nightmare Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Fredbear. FNaF SL Mode This DLC allows the player to create gameplay similar to Sister Location's. "Tasks" similar to Sister Location's can also be added in a version of the Minigame Creator. POPGOES Pack This DLC adds characters from POPGOES to the Animatronic Creator, including: * Popgoes * Blake * Sara * Saffron * Stone It also adds some decorative elements from the POPGOES office. However, no new mechanics can be used. Candy's Pack This DLC adds characters from Five Nights at Candy's to the Animatronic Creator, including: * Candy * Cindy * Blank * Penguin * Chester * Old Candy * RAT * CAT It also adds elements from the Offices of FNaC 1 and 2. Candy's 3 Pack This DLC adds characters from Five Nights at Candy's 3, including: * Monster Rat * Monster Cat * Monster Vinnie * Vinnie * Origami Cat * Shadow Rat * Shadow Cat It also adds elements from the Bedroom of FNaC 3. Five Nights at Steve's Pack This DLC adds characters from FazbearFreak's fangame, Five Nights at Steve's, including: * Creeper * Zombie * Skeleton * Spider * Enderman * Mutant Steve (from Five Nights at Steve's 2) Final Nights 3 Pack This DLC adds characters from Final Nights 3, including: * Reaper Fredbear * Reaper Spring Bonnie * Reaper Mangle * Reaper BB * Reaper Puppet * Reaper Toy Chica * Reaper Golden Freddy Flumpty's DLC This DLC adds characters from the One Night at Flumpty's games, including: * Flumpty Bumpty * Birthday Boy Blam * Grunkfuss the Clown * The Beaver * The Redman * Golden Flumpty * The Owl * Champ/Chump The DLC also adds the light mechanic from ONaF 2. However, the characters in this pack are always in 2D, while all the other characters are in pre-rendered 2D. This means that the characters work best with non-3D environments. Trivia * This game is heavily inspired by Super Mario Maker. Category:Games